


Never O' Clock

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [32]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Peter Quill, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter goes to a party without permission.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Peter Quill, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	Never O' Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this labor day and the time off from work. I know I am. I am taking time to take care of myself today and I hope you do the same.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My dream car is a yellow jeep named Lux.

“No.” Rhodey shook his head at his nephew.

“But I—“ Peter Stark-Rogers tried interrupting.

“No! I’m in charge and we both know that your dads wouldn’t want you out at a party on a school night where there will be drinking, and people doing who knows what. My answer is no.” Rhodey crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re not my favorite uncle anymore.” Peter snapped before stomping off to his room.

Rhodey sighed as he put the last dirty dish in the dish washer, “I told Tony and Steve that they shouldn’t leave me in charge. I don’t like to be the bad guy. You remember me saying that, Fri?”

“Affirmative.” Friday confirmed.

“What’s Peter doing?” Rhodey asked heading to the living room to watch some TV.

“He’s pacing the ceiling.” Friday informed him.

“Of course he is.” Rhodey sighed.

~

“So what are you going to do then?” Ned asked Peter as they walked down the hallway at school the next day.

“I’m going to the party. I don’t really care what he says.” Peter shrugged. He wasn’t a baby. He didn’t know why his dads had felt the need to ask Rhodey to come watch him.

“You’re going to sneak out? I just want to remind you that your dads will kill you—Like not even a little, but full dead.” Ned’s eyes were wide.

“Can you be half dead, Ned?” Peter frowned at the thought.

“I don’t know, but you’ll never have the chance to find out.” Ned shuddered.

~

Rhodey said goodnight to Peter that night early, “You’re feeling okay? It’s only 7pm.”

“I’m just tired. It was a long day.” Peter yawned for dramatic effect.

“Alright, well you know where to find me if you need me.” Rhodey flipped the page of the book he was reading, “And Peter? Thank you for letting the party thing go. I know it was disappointing but there will be other parties.”

Peter smiled, “Right. Of course. Love you, Uncle Rhodey.”

“Love you, Kiddo.”

~

Peter had been at the party for two hours. He was a few drinks in and finally relaxed. It was fine though because the buzz would wear off by the time he needed to go home and if he didn’t feel safe swinging home then he would walk.

“Dude! That girl has been looking at you all night!” Ned laughed pointing, “Wait—Two of them! Must be twins!”

“I’ll go talk to them!” Peter gave a thumbs up as he stumbled his way over. He couldn’t honestly tell how many girls there were because they kept swaying.

“Hello, My name is Peter-Man.” He winked as he said this. He couldn’t believe how smooth he was tonight. HIs dad would be so proud. He was using everything he had taught him.

~

“Hey Tones!” Rhodey answered the call from the guest room.

“Rhodey, Can we talk to the kid? He didn’t answer his phone.” Tony told him.

“Oh. He went to sleep at seven so he’s probably long asleep.” Rhodey told his best friend as he settled under the covers himself.

“He what?” Steve asked, “We normally fight him him to go to sleep at his 10pm bedtime on a school night. Is he sick?”

“I asked him and he said he was just tired.”

“Can you go check on him?” Tony asked, “Just to be sure, and check him for a fever or any signs of illness before sending him to school tomorrow.”

“Tones, you really want me to go check on your sixteen year old whose asleep in the room down the hall?” Rhodey sighed getting out of bed already knowing his answer.

“Yes. He doesn’t always ask for help when he needs it.” Tony confirmed what he knew was coming.

Rhodey opened Peter’s door quietly. He saw Peter laying there and was about to tell Tony the kid was asleep when he saw something odd. Peter had just disappeared in front of his eyes and was back a second later, “Tones? He’s fine.”

“He’s asleep?”

“For sure.” Rhodey was going to kill this kid. What kind of teenager knew how to set up a hologram of themselves sleeping. He wondered if Peter knew it had a glitch?

~

Peter was walking home that night when he remembered something. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He waited for the other person to pick up.

“Pete? Rhodey said you were asleep. What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Tony asked.

“Dad. I forget to tell you something.” Peter steadied himself against a tree.

“Pete, you sound funny.” Steve told him listening in.

“It’s because of the tree.” Peter glared at the tree that wouldn’t stop moving while he was leaning against it, “Lemme sit a second.”

“What tree? Aren’t you in bed? Did you take your super strength cold medication?” Tony asked already motioning to Steve to call Rhodey on the other line as he got into the suit transferring the call to his display on his screen.

“No, I can’t take that without the special code. You know what it is? I don’t. Dad won’t tell me. He’s being mean about it. He thinks I won’t know how to type it in but I will. Wait, whose this again?” Peter suddenly lost track of who he was talking to.

“Peter. I’m going to ask a question and I want a real answer. Are you drunk?” Tony asked. 

“Who dis?” Peter laughed.

“Where are you?” Tony asked already knowing his son was not in his bed.

“I live on Earth with the Avengers.” Peter laid down against the grass and looked at the stars, “So many other planets. Might go to another one tomorrow.”

“Well just make sure to pack snacks.”

~

Rhodey and Tony got to Peter at almost the same time. They found him laying on someone else’s lawn talking to someone on the phone. Tony stepped out of the suit which stood guard for him.

“Peter, Who ya talking to?” Tony asked knowing Peter had hung up with him in spite of the argument that he had made to not do that.

“Guardians. Want to go to space tomorrow.” Peter glanced at him.

“Well what about school?” Tony sat down next to his kid.

“Dad, astronauts don’t go to school.” Peter rolled his eyes, “Hang on Peter number 2. I’m talking to dad. He’s so rude. I’ll get him to leave. He doesn’t even know how space works. What a genius, right?”

“Peter, are you really with Tony? I’m worried about you.” Quill said from the other line, “I’m still too far away to help you. Let me talk to your dad.”

“Here dad.” Peter handed the phone to Rhodey before laying down again.

Rhodey frowned and passed the phone to Tony.

“He can’t go to space.” Tony told Quill.

“We weren’t planning on picking him up tomorrow or anything.” Quill turned to Gamora, “Cancel the jump. I repeat, cancel the jump.”

“I heard that! Peter can never go to space without my or Steve’s permission first. Do you understand me?” Tony yelled.

“Dude, okay. We cancelled the jump. Tell Peter I’ll call him tomorrow.” Quill told him.

“Don’t—“ Tony said but the phone beeped telling him it was disconnected.

Rhodey was helping Peter to the car he had driven in, “Come on, bed time for anyone named Peter.”

“Oh. Call other Peter back then. I’ll do it! Wait, where’s my phone?” Peter’s mouth formed an O.

“Don’t worry. I already told him.” Rhodey reassured.

“Oh good. What time is he picking me up tomorrow?” Peter looked at his uncle.

“Never O’ Clock.” Rhodey told him.

“Make sure to set my alarm for that, k?” Peter settled into the back seat.

“You’ve got it, Bud.” Rhodey confirmed.

~  
Tony read the message that popped up on his display as he flew home.

Quill, “Should I cancel the snacks too?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
